The present invention relates to aircraft structure and pertains particularly to foldable, erectable, wings for high speed or supersonic aircraft.
High velocity airframes, such as missiles, utilize various forms of air foils for lift control and stability. Such air foils are typically in the form of foldable, erectable, wings to facilitate stowing and launching of the missiles. Various forms of foldable and erectable fins or wings have been proposed in the past.
The erectable wing structure should ideally take up a minimum amount of space and should be symmetrical for optimum control and stability. Fabric wings have proven to be the most promising in this regard.
It is desirable, however, that such wings have minimum drag, yet be rigid and durable.